


An Assortment of Whatever

by brent917



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brent917/pseuds/brent917
Summary: Various Naegiri stories taken from/inspired by tumblr prompts or requested by others.





	1. Wait a minute... are you jealous?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capnii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/gifts).



> This prompt was requested by CapnDirosso themself. They were doing Naegiri drabbles and I wanted to do one for them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko learns of a favor that Sayaka asked from Makoto. She isn't all too pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was requested by CapnDirosso themself. They were writing Naegiri drabbles and I wanted to do one for them. They wanted some jealous Kyoko.

Makoto and Kyoko were walking together along in a hallway in Hope’s Peak, only to be stopped by one Sayaka Maizono.

“Thanks a lot for your help, Makoto!” Sayaka gave him her trademark pop idol smile. 

Makoto could only smile bashfully, hand behind his head. “It wasn’t any problem. It’s not everyday you get help Sayaka Maizono and hear her sing.”

“Well, when you say it like that, you make it sound like a bigger deal than it really is. It’s kinda embarrassing!” she replied, waving her hands in front of her. “Anyways, I really appreciate it Makoto. See ya.” The Idol then ran off in the opposite direction of where the two were heading. Kyoko, who had watched the entire exchange, stared off towards as she rounded a corner.

“...What was that all about?” she said, trying to hide the animosity in her tone.

Makoto was confused. “What was what all about? You mean Sayaka? She asked for my help, y’know with my sister and I being big fans of her all that. She showed me a song that her idol group was making and asked for my opinion on her singing parts.” Kyoko’s expression was colder and more icy than usual. Even Makoto was able to notice the emotion in her expression.

“Hey Kyoko, is there something wrong?”

“No.” she said succinctly turning her gaze on her Makoto, “Everything’s fine.” She could not hide the venom in her words. Makoto could found himself shrinking under her expression but after thinking about the events that just transpired, he put two and two together.

“Wait a minute… Are you jealous?” Makoto’s expression turned sly and smirk popped on up on his face.

Kyoko crossed her arms and averted her gaze from him. “I am not. A Detective does not get jealous.” Kyoko may be an expert at controlling her emotions, but not when it came to this. She could not hide the pink dusting her cheeks.

Makoto noticed, and his eyes lit up, a smile adorning his face. “You are! You are jealous!” He started giggling.  
“What could I ever be possibly jealous about?” Kyoko tried to be indignant towards Makoto’s statements but she was failing.

“Oh, I don’t know, Sayaka Maizono, the old object of my affections, inviting me over and basically holding a private concert for me?” Makoto could not miss the opportunity to tease Kyoko after all the times she had done it to him. Kyoko’s blush could only deepen, her embarrassment growing from both her lack of control and Makoto’s teasing. 

Once he figured she had enough, Makoto stood in front her and took her hands in his. “It’s okay. You don’t have to worry about anything.” Kyoko turned to face him and there he was, giving her one of his trademark bright smiles. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I only have feelings for you now. I promise.” Makoto himself was blushing too. 

Kyoko’s face turned deep crimson. If you looked closely enough, you could see a puff of smoke pop from her face. She sighed in fake exasperation, “You are something to behold, Makoto.” she smiled at him in return. Together they continued walking hand-in-hand towards their destination.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain Pop Idol had been around the corner listening in on their conversation, a bright smile adorning her face. One that could rival a certain Luckster’s.


	2. Looking up to you isn't that bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While reading a romance novel, Kyoko wonders if the height difference between her and Makoto bothers him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this one after reading a bunch of cute Naegiri headcanons. The conversation leading into the main focus and leading out to it is a bit forced but I liked this one a lot.

Makoto and Kyoko were sitting together on the couch of their shared apartment. They finally had some shared downtime and were peacefully spending it together. Kyoko was reading a romance novel that Touko had written and Makoto was reading a shounen manga. It wasn’t the most exciting of activities but as long as they were together, they could do anything, or nothing, and enjoy it. As Kyoko once said, “Is it a problem if we just stay in silence?” Makoto took it to heart and realized that he would be okay with anything as long as he could be with Kyoko. 

Kyoko was entranced by the novel, as expected from the Ultimate Writer. However, there was a moment that stood out to her. The female protagonist had finally been reunited with her love interest. The story had described it in intimate detail. The detail that Kyoko was interested was the female protagonist gazing up into her love interest’s eyes.

She looked over to Makoto. For the two of them, the roles were reversed, Makoto had always been the shorter of the two even since they were going to Hope’s Peak together so he was the one looking up to her. In most Romance stories and even society, the male love interest was always taller than their female counterparts. It could make for an interesting conversation topic… but even in their young days to now, Makoto had always been insecure about himself. 

He always felt that his status as the Ultimate Lucky Student never really made him an Ultimate compared to the other students of Hope’s Peak even when he was realized as the Ultimate Hope, stating that his title was “given” to him by Kyoko and the other 78 survivors. Kyoko always alleviated these worries but she herself was worried that Makoto still carried these feelings with him. But still, the Detective in her wanted to sate her curiosity and the lover in her wanted to make mitigate these insecurities that Makoto always had.

“Hey Makoto…” Kyoko called, grabbing his attention. Makoto snapped his gaze to her instantly.

“What’s up?”

Kyoko hesitated. She wanted diverge the conversation away from her original intentions but it was too late for that. “Does it ever bother you that you’re shorter than me?”

Makoto looked at her in worry. “What brought this on?” Kyoko momentarily averted her gaze. Makoto looked to the novel. “Oh, I see. Hmm…” Makoto brought a finger to his chin, a thoughtful look on his face. “It used to. To be honest, I always got a lot of flak from it by the other male students when we started dating in school. They would say something like, “Someone like Kirigiri needs a man who can at least see eye-to-eye with her!’ It was obvious that they were jealous of me but it doesn’t really bother me anymore.”

Kyoko had a look of surprise on her face. “Why’s that?”

Makoto smiled back at her. “Well, it fits considering I’m the more affectionate one of us too.” He had a small blush on her face.

“What do you mean by that?” Kyoko was confused now.

“Well, it makes it easier to lean on you when we’re together.” Makoto leaned on to Kyoko and put his head on her shoulder, gazing up to her lavender eyes. It was Kyoko’s time to blush now.

“Plus…” Makoto stood up from the couch and held his hand out to Kyoko, signaling for her to stand up as well. Once she did, he took her hand in his and looked into her eyes once more. “Looking up to you isn’t that bad. I’ve been doing it ever since the end of the First Trial.” Kyoko’s blush could only deepen. “You’re my rock Kyoko, the one person that I can lean on for support when I have no one else to turn to.” Makoto leaned up and kissed her. Kyoko returned the kiss with more fervor and tackled Makoto back onto the couch.

And their apartment was silent again once more...


End file.
